


Coming And Going Like The Seasons

by NicoSavage24



Series: There is Nothing Stronger than the Boss’N’Hug Connection [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baysha love and supports one another, Don’t know how to feel about Sasha with black hair, F/F, Fluff, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: Sasha undergoes a major “change” and Bayley is put between a rock and a hard place.





	Coming And Going Like The Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> So looks like our beloved Boss is enjoying her time away from the ring, hoping for her return back in a huge way. I came up with an idea of Bayley’s reaction to Sasha and her new look. Please enjoy and Thank You!

Bayley hums her favorite song as she walks into the driveway with a box of pizza and on top of the box, a RedBox disk in her hands. She was happy that tonight was a movie and a dinner date night with Sasha but for saving money purposes, at the Baysha household. Bayley looked forward to having her favorite date night with Sasha, even though she has been away from the WWE ring since April. 

Having feeling tired and weary concerning her mental side of wrestling, Sasha took her extended hiatus to rest her body and mind, hoping to come back when she feels positively better, both physically and mentally. But it hasn’t stopped her from watching Smackdown Live where Bayley has been on fire since winning the Smackdown Women’s Championship, as a fan for the love of her life.

Since taking a hiatus, Sasha has taken advantage in her free time. Traveling to places including stopping by in her hometown of Boston to visit her family. Others including doing nature walks, visiting a spiritual sanctuary to unwind, and going to an aggression room where she releases her negative energy by breaking stuff. Bayley has been Sasha’s number one supporter for a very long time, okaying on her decision to get better. While they are not on the same brand anymore and the Boss’N’Hug Connection is over, their love has not changed a bit.

Sasha has undergone changes in her lifestyle but what she has done next is going to get a reaction unlike no other from Bayley.

Bayley unlocks the doors and entered her house with the box of pizza In her hand, in the happiest of all moods. She slides off her sandals, and made her way into the living room where Sasha has been waiting for her.

“Alright, we got some pizza and Ocean’s 8 ready to go. Let’s get this movie and a dinner night star.....ted.” Bayley put her keys on the table and placed the box of pizza next on the table, only for her to drop her mouth wide open and her eyes bulging with her eyebrows furrowing up to look at Sasha and remained frozen since glancing a look at something... different.

Sasha has dyed her hair straight black, getting rid of the purple hue color she has had for a while, Sasha was properly enticing herself with a new look to surprise Bayley.

“You like it?” Sasha drew her fingers onto her black wavy hair. Displaying a smile for Bayley’s approval.

“I, um..... it’s.... it’s.....” Bayley began to stammer, her brain incapable of saying anything about Sasha’s new look.

“I think it’s... great. Yeah, great...No, I meant it is good... it’s.....” Bayley awkwardly finds the right compliment to say but nothing is working.”

“You don’t like it.” Sasha’s happiness turns in a gloomy, disheartening facade assuming that Bayley doesn’t like it her new appearance.

“No. That’s not what I’m saying.” Bayley immediately took notice of Sasha’s lip curling and her eyes turn into sorrow.

“I knew it.” Sasha spoke quietly, appearing defeated.

“No. Sash. I don’t hate it. I love it, I really love it.” Bayley sat next to Sasha and held her hand, hoping to cheer her up.

“You don’t seem to love it.” Sasha stared at Bayley’s face, looking to see if she’s making it all up.

“That’s because I am used to the purple hair splattered on my face when we’re asleep.” Bayley took her fingers for the first time through Sasha’s hair.

“I just wanted to change something about myself. That’s all.” Sasha made a lightly pout on her face. 

“And I approve. You want to know what I really think?” Bayley gently cups Sasha’s face so she can look at her. 

“That my hair doesn’t represent Barney the dinosaur anymore?” Sasha remembers Bayley made a joke about her purple hair, just for friendly teases. 

“God no. I think it’s beautiful, it’s vibrant, and it adds a whole new side of you that I love and support what your becoming.” Bayley tossed aside of strand of black hair from Sasha’s ear, telling her in the most heartwarming way that she’s all in on her new look.

“You do?” Sasha felt her heart pop out her chest at Bayley’s motivational words. 

Sasha always felt motivated thanks to the ongoing support from Bayley. When she won her first Women’s championship, beforehand Sasha got a call from Bayley that ended up prepping her up, calming her throbbing nerves that were on pointy needles for perhaps one of the biggest matches of her career. 

“I said that I would support you when you said you’ll be stepping away from the ring. I never doubted you one bit because I know you’ll be back in your gear and kickpads, ready to show the world that the boss is back in business. I always believed in you, Sasha. And I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon.” Bayley rubbed her fingers on Sasha’s blushed cheekbone. She brushed her lips onto her forehead.

“I guess I was overreacting to my hair.” Sasha laughed a little.

“Well at least I don’t have to use Drano to get some purple hair to get out the sinkhole.” Bayley quipped a joke of her own.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Sasha tilted her head and shot a menacing look at Bayley.

“I was joking.” Bayley lightly pushed Sasha in a jokingly matter.

“Oh... sure.” Sasha formed a smirk and sent her lips onto Bayley’s own.

“Time to eat this delicious pizza before it gets cold and start the movie.” Bayley shook her head to get up to put the movie on.

“Aye, aye captain!” Sasha responded in her Spongebob SquarePants voice, getting up to get some plates to eat their pizza on.

After getting comfy and turning the lights off to watch the movie in the dark. They snuggle together as Bayley puts the plate of pizza on her lap, reaching her arm around Sasha, while she nestled herself onto Bayley’s side with a plate of pizza in her hands.

“Hey, Bay. Thanks for always believing in me.” As the movie begins, Sasha gave a sweet glance to Bayley. 

“You always believed in me too. I gotta return the favor.” Bayley lands a kiss on top of Sasha’s hair, sending a warming presence inside of her body.

In life, changes may come and go but Bayley and Sasha supports each other whether some changes in their life occurs.


End file.
